kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Legate Minister
The Vice Legate Minister is the right hand of Legate Minister Wi. Overview The Vice Legate Minister serves as a moderator and leader for the body of Ministers and answers to Legate Minister Wi. The Vice Legate Minister also retains his or her elected Minister’s Seat, and thus must also uphold all of the responsibilities of a regular Minister as well. The Vice Legate Minister holds the power of patronage, which is the ability to reward followers and supporters of the Ministry financially, with status, or with privileged access to political and/or social resources. However, a Vice Legate Minister who is found to be corrupt, law-breaking, inept, negligent, or in violation of their oaths can be removed by a Vote of No Confidence. Of all our roles, this one role requires the most time devotion on an IC and OOC level. The Vice Legate Minister acts almost like an officer in KM, and therefore requires those who hold this role to be active participants in the community, as well as willing to contribute to the growth, refinement, and management of the KM. The Vice Legate also cannot be a standing OOC manager at the time as it can conflict with IC and OOC views. Roster Current Vice Legate * Erik Lambardi (Axis.2610) - Scion, 1332 Previous Vice Legates * Stella Aguillard (Rowboat.4590) - Zephyr, 1332 * Melanie Valen (devanea.2041) * Kayden Haptism (Justice.5739) - Scion, 1331 * Stella Aguillard (Rowboat.4590) - Zephyr, 1331 * Besnik Vamirik Lovine- Scion, 1330 * Elle Of Aquitaine - Phoenix, 1329 * Noah Dylane (PrinceEric.6485) - Zephyr, 1329 * Gia Wolfé (Hleontii.6891) - Zephyr, 1329 * Orson "Whistles" Thermogan (Rilber.2085) - Colossus, 1327 * Gia Wolfé (Hleontii.6891) - Scion, 1327 * Enaeve Spire (Mint Rain.6798) - Phoenix, 1327 * Allyria Dylane (PrinceEric.6485) - Zephyr, 1327 * Anipuma Medlem - Colossus, 1326 * Burkeston Latrelle - Scion, 1326 * Inasis Nassimi - Phoenix, 1326 * Ian Lawson - Phoenix, 1326 * Shandor Voss - Zephyr, 1326 Duties In Character * Conduct and preside over Closed and Open Sessions. * Organize the docket for Closed Session. * Induct new Ministers into office. * Speak on behalf of the Ministry when necessary. * Ensure that Ministry personnel upholds the integrity of their office and oath. * Arrange investigation for any Ministry personnel suspected of corruption. * Address issues and concerns brought to the Ministry as a whole, or delegate them to the appropriate personnel. * Maintain and organize Ministry staff. * Act as the lead judge for internal Ministry trials. * Appoint Secretaries to Minister Offices that are lacking them. * Volunteer to preside in High Court trials and assist in organizing the applicable files. Out of Character * Communicate closely with Managers about ongoing roleplay and community connections. * Act as a point of contact for people interested in KM, both on an IC and OOC level. * Help facilitate, create, and drive roleplay for KM as a whole, and work with Managers to do so. * Continue to maintain all Minister responsibilities. * Connect with the RP community and help KM keep updated with any concerns, ideas, or information. * Post a character profile and keep it current. * Keep the applicable Minister Office Subforum updated and current. * Advertise your events on the KM forums and post them on the calendar. * Attend at least two scheduled events per month, and wear the KM guild tag during Ministry-related roleplay. * Join the KM OOC Discord channel. Election After a Vice Legate has served in office for at least 90 days, he or she can be challenged for the position. A candidate for the position of Vice Legate must declare their intention at a Closed or Open Session, and must be vouched for by at least two other Ministers. Those Ministers must publicly declare their support. If there is more than one candidate for the position of Vice Legate, the Ministers must convene in a Closed Session to conduct a vote. Candidates may cast a vote, either for themselves or for another. They may also abstain from voting. The winner of the vote takes office and serves unchallenged for at least 90 days, after which time the position is again open to those who would like to challenge for it. Because of the high level of OOC and IC participation needed for this role, and because of it’s leadership aspects, candidates for Vice Legate must first be vetted by the Managers to ensure that all candidates can fulfill the requirements of the role. Requirements * Possess the ability and time to invest a high level of IC and OOC participation both in-game, out of game, and on the KM forums. * Human character with Krytan citizenship & residency, and no public ties to shady or questionable activities or organizations. * Not currently serving with the Ministry Guard, Shining Blade, or Seraph. Notes The position of Vice Legate Minister is entirely created and fictional. It has no mention in the current lore provided by ArenaNet. This role was created by KM to allow us a role/position that can hold some responsibility and accountability for the lesser offices that this role oversees. It was important for us to have someone in place as an IC figurehead, as we cannot roleplay or speak for a major lore figure like Legate Minister Beetlestone. This is challenging because we assume that the Vice Legate Minister is likely in contact with the Legate Minister in some capacity. Therefore, though we can’t speak for the Legate Minister as roleplayers, the player of the Vice Legate Minister still needs to consider the ideology and agenda that Legate Minister Wi holds and ensure that the Ministry’s roleplay does not break too much with it. See Also *Minister